


Winter Dance

by Kazu_Midori10



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Character, Español | Spanish, First Dance, First Kiss, First Love, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, School Dances, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazu_Midori10/pseuds/Kazu_Midori10
Summary: Dos chicos que no quieren confesar el estar enamorados, un baile de invierno a la vuelta de la esquina, y Richie pensando que ligar significa hacer chistes sobre la madre del chico que te gusta. ¿Que podría salir mal?





	Winter Dance

Eddie salió por las enormes puertas del instituto, notando como el frió aire de invierno chocaba contra sus mejillas, hundiendo entonces la nariz en su bufanda. Buscó con la mirada a sus amigos, aunque más que por la mirada, lo que le indicó la posición de estos fueron los gritos de Richie, contando uno de sus chistes malos. Aprovechando que estaba aún escondido en su bufanda para sonreír al escucharle, yendo hacia los demás, aquel día había salido algo tarde de clase por culpa del profesor, así que agradecía que sus amigos le hubiesen esperado.

—¡Por fin sales Eddie! Y yo que empezaba a pensar que tendría la tarde despejada para follarme a tu madre...- El humor de Richie no había cambiado, aún tener ya diecisiete años los chicos. Eddie solo gruñó, rodando sus ojos ante esa broma de mal gusto.

—El día que cambies de chistes vamos a montarte una fiesta Richie.- Contestó Mike, riendo un poco.

—O el dia que tengan gracia.- Añadió Stan mirandole serio, a lo que Richie le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

—Si cambia de chistes seguramente sea porque madure, así que no lo hará nunca.- Respondió Eddie mirando a Richie, quien se giró sacándole la lengua.

—No sabéis apreciar mi refinado humor.- Richie se hizo el digno, cogiendo su camisa abierta para ajustarsela, como si se tratase de un gran empresario con su americana. Eddie aumentó un poco su sonrisa al oírle, sin llegar a reír para no admitir que aquello le había hecho gracia, poniéndose al lado de Richie.

—¿De qué hablabais antes del chiste sobre mi madre?

—De-Del baile de invierno d-de dentro de dos días.- Habló Bill, apoyando sus brazos sobre el manillar de su bici.- ¿Va-Vais a llevar a alguien?

—Me obligan a llevar a Adila Goldberg... Mi padre ofició el bar mitzvah de su hermano pequeño hace poco, y como nuestros padres se conocen pues...- Stan suspiró con fuerza, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de llevar a esa chica, ni a ninguna, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

—Yo se lo he pedido a Greta Sinclair esta mañana.- Mike siguió sonriendo.

—¡Hay que ver con el desescolarizado! ¡El que menos lleva aquí y el que liga! -Rio Richie, dándole un golpecito en la espalda, Mike consiguió que le apuntasen a la escuela hacía ya dos años.

—¿Qué hay de ti Richie?- Preguntó Ben, haciendo que Richie ante la pregunta se pusiese algo nervioso.

—¿Yo? Tengo tantas pretendientas que no se por cual decidirme.- Mintió, claramente, y todos lo notaron. Pero lo que no sabían, es que si había alguien a quien Richie quería invitar, aunque no fuese a pedirselo.

—Todas le han dado calabazas a Richie, siguiente.- Hablo seco Stan, haciendo que todos los demás riesen.- ¿Eddie?

—Yo... -Eddie suspiró, no se lo había pedido a ninguna chica, ni quería hacerlo, dudaba que siquiera su madre le dejase ir.- No creo que vaya, ya sabéis como es mi madre, es un baile de noche, en invierno, con los rinovirus acechando en cualquier esquina.

Ante esa respuesta, se le iluminaron los ojos a Richie. Acababa de ver su oportunidad de oro de poder invitar a esa "tan ansiada chica" al baile, sin que nadie sospechase de ello.

—Eso no es problema, dile que mi madre es una de las carabinas del baile.- Richie miró a Eddie sonriendo.- Estarás vigilado, y puede llamarla para confirmarlo. Y para que no tengas que ir solo hasta puedo- -se cortó a sí mismo, tosiendo un poco.- Podemos venir a buscarte los sin pareja.

—¿En serio tu madre va a estar de guardia en el baile? -Eddie arqueó una ceja, sin creerse aquello del todo.

—¿Tu quieres venir al baile o no?-La respuesta le calló de golpe, desviando su mirada al suelo mientras asentía, algo avergonzado de admitirlo.

—¡Entonces dile eso a tu madre! -Miro su reloj, tenía que pillar a su madre antes de que se fuese a comprar, para explicarle porque tenía que mentir cuando la madre de Eddie llamase. A diferencia de la mayoría de perdedores, Richie tenía buena relación con su madre, y sabía que si le explicaba que su amigo solo podría ir al baile así, lo entendería.- ¡En fin chicos me tengo que ir! ¡Pasadlo bien con la paja de media tarde!

En un visto y no visto, Richie cogió su bicicleta, y empezó a pedalear con fuerza hacia su casa, desapareciendo a los pocos segundos de la vista de los demás perdedores, quienes la mayoría se habían quedado completamente parados ante la rapidez de los hechos.

—Se que es nuestro amigo y todo eso, pero es un rarito, le aprecio, pero es un rarito.- Stan suspiró, riendo un poco junto a los demás.

—Lo es...- Eddie seguía mirando por donde se había ido Richie, sonriendo un poco, agradecido por lo que iba a hacer por él.- ¿Tú vas a llevar a alguien Ben?

—No yo...- Sonrió con tristeza ante la pregunta, negando con la cabeza.- La chica a la que quiero llevar no va a ir así que no importa, ya lo ha dicho Richie, los sin pareja nos haremos compañía.- Les sonrió a los demás, le dolía admitir que, tras tantos años después de que Beverly dejase Derry tras aquel terrorífico y a la vez tierno verano, seguía enamorado de ella.

—S-Suena b-bien y quizás a-alguna chica nos saque a bailar.- Bill sonrió, mirando a Stan algo entristecido, Richie no era el único que quería sacar a bailar a una "chica".

—Y si sacan a bailar a Richie nos reiremos todos un buen rato.- Stan habló al ver que Bill le miraba, disimulando así para apartar la mirada algo nervioso.

—¿Acaso tu bailas mejor Stan? -Eddie sonrió un poco al responderle, cosa que hizo que los otros perdedores le mirasen riendo, dándose cuenta entonces que acababa de defender a Richie. Tragó saliva desviando su mirada hacia las bicicletas, buscando la suya.- ¡E-En fin voy a irme ya! ¡Si no le digo ya lo del baile a mi madre seguro que no podré!

Eddie, tal como hizo Richie, corrió hacia su bicicleta, despidiéndose con prisas de sus amigos, quien en el fondo retenían una pequeña risa, Eddie seguía tan nervioso y preocupón como cuando tenían trece años y casi entró en pánico solo de pensar en entrar en el baño de una casa que no era la suya.

Aquel mismo día, Sonia, la madre de Eddie, llamó a la madre de Richie, quien aunque su hijo tardó un poco en convencerla, acabó cediendo al plan de este, diciéndole cuando llamó que efectivamente ella iba a estar de guardia durante todo el baile, y podría vigilar que Eddie estuviese bien. Durante aquella larga llamada, ambos chicos estaban detrás de sus respectivas madres, escuchando atentos para intentar saber si Eddie podría o no ir al baile. Cuando convencieron a Sonia de que el baile sería seguro, sacó otro problema: "Cómo va a venir solo mi Eddie a esas horas, puede pasarle de todo" a lo que, la señora Tozier pensó rápido, viendo lo importante que era para su hijo, no iba a fallarle. Por lo que a eso contestó un: "Tengo una cama de sobras, Eddie puede venir a dormir la noche del baile y usted le puede recoger por la mañana, así irán todo el camino acompañados." Y ante aquella idea, tanto Eddie como Richie, notaron como su corazón se aceleraba, sonrojandoles las mejillas. Sonia dudo un poco, pero notaba la ilusión que le hacía a Eddie aquel baile y para tenerle contento para futuros problemas hacerle chantaje, acabó aceptando aquello.

Pasaron los dos días, llegando la noche del baile. Eran las siete de la tarde, y Eddie estaba delante del espejo de su baño, ajustándose una pajarita azul a juego con su americana también azul oscura, peinandose su pelo hacía atrás, mirandose al espejo algo nervioso, intentando averiguar si estaba guapo o no. Nunca se había preocupado mucho por aquello, pero era pensar en aquella noche, en el baile, en dormir en casa de Richie y... una vocecilla dentro suyo le decía que tenía que arreglarse. Oyó como llamaban al timbre, dando un respingo en el sitio tragando saliva, viéndose por última vez al espejo para colocarse bien la camisa, y bajar a abajo. Al abrir la puerta se encontró a Richie parado delante suyo, llevaba una americana negra, y por debajo una ridícula camisa rosa con topos blancos, y una pajarita con flores azules, Richie no tenía ni idea de moda, y aún así, con solo un vistazo consiguió que las mejillas de Eddie se pusiese más rojas que nunca, subiendo lentamente la mirada al rostro de Richie, quien le miraba con la misma expresión y las mejillas sonrojadas.

"Joder esta muy guapo"

Pensaron ambos, acabando por sonreirse mutuamente, sintiendo que ya era hora de romper el hielo. Pero Sonia se adelantó por ellos.

—¡Eddie cielo! ¡No te olvides de tu abrigo! -La mujer se plantó con rapidez delante de Eddie, obligándole a ponerse sin tener tiempo ni a reaccionar un abrigo con tanto relleno para el frio, que si quiera era capaz de doblar bien los brazos.- ¡Y tu mochila con tus medicinas y el pijama!

También le puso la mochila antes de separarse, logrando que al ver el conjunto completo, Richie rompiera a reír. Eddie lo interpretó como una burla, que era lo que Richie quería que pareciese, pero en realidad era una risa totalmente enternecida, por lo adorable que estaba Eddie con aquel abrigo haciendo que pareciese un peluche de tanto relleno.

—Tu modelito causara sensación en el baile seguro Eds.- Dijo riendo un poco más, a lo que Eddie chasqueó la lengua, empezando a empujarle para que saliese de su entrada.

—Callate capullo.- Refunfuñó, girandose luego hacia su madre.- ¡Ya nos vamos mami! ¡Te llamaré cuando llegue a casa de los Tozier!

—¿Y el beso de despedida cielo?- Eddie suspiró, nunca se iba a librar de eso. Se acercó a su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla, y nada más acabar, levantando su mano hacia Richie, quien ya hacía el amago de decir algo.

—Callate Rich.

—¡No he dicho nada!- Rió de nuevo, mientras Eddie salía a su lado y cerraba la puerta.- Que cruel eres Eddie, no me dejas ni darle un beso de despedida a tu madre, así no seguirá nuestro amor.

—¡Justo por esa mierda tenías que callarte! -Grito con el ceño fruncido, provocando otra risa en Richie

—No te enfades conmigo flotador andante.- Richie le picó sonriendo por lo enorme que era ese abrigo, por lo que Eddie solo rodó sus ojos.- ¿No te estás asando?

—¡Mucho! ¡Pero esta cosa no me deja ni mover bien los brazos, no puedo sacarme la mochila solo!- Richie volvió a carcajear, parando en la calle, echando la vista atrás para asegurarse estar lo suficientemente lejos de la casa de Eddie y que Sonia no pudiese verles.

—Vamos Spaghetti, voy a liberarte de tu camisa de fuerza.- Sonriendo ayudó a Eddie a sacarse la mochila y el abrigo, quien dio un largo suspiro aliviado por poder respirar bien de nuevo.

—Joder... En cuanto lleguemos al instituto pienso dejar todo en mi taquilla...- Pasó sus manos por su ropa, arreglandosela para quitar las arrugas que había. Richie solo le miraba, sonriendo, le era imposible apartar la mirada ahora mismo, Eddie estaba demasiado guapo y eso hacía que solo quisiera besarle. Pero llevaba ya cuatro años con ese amor no correspondido, guardándolo en secreto por miedo, y por mucho que se muriese por besarle, no iba a hacerlo.

—Tu taquilla va petar por todos lados si le metes todo eso, sera como tu madre.- Río por su propia broma avanzando algo a Eddie, para que así no pudiese golpearle tan fácilmente.

—En serio eres un imbécil Richie.- Suspiró rodando sus ojos, mirando la espalda del contrario.

—Me lo dicen mucho.- Hablo riendo, mirando de reojo a Eddie, esbozando una pequeña sonrisilla.- Sabes uh... Te queda... Te queda bien el traje.- Confesó, con las mejillas rojas y la mirada clavada en el suelo, avergonzado por cómo esas palabras habían salido como si nada de sus labios.

Las piernas de Eddie dejaron de responder ante aquella frase, preguntándose a sí mismo si había escuchado bien, notando como un enorme calor subía a sus mejillas, acabando por mirar también al suelo, a la que se dio cuenta teniendo que aumentar un poco el ritmo hacia Richie para alcanzarle.

—Gra-Gracias...- Tosió para aclararse la garganta e intentar disimular el tartamudeo.- Tu tienes... Un gusto horrible para vestir.

—¡Oye!- Eddie río por la respuesta, desviando la mirada hacia un lado, poniéndose junto al de gafas.

—Pero también... Te queda bien...- Acabó susurrando, con una pequeña sonrisa que aumentaba por segundos, de pura felicidad al estar así a solas con Richie.

—¿En qué quedamos entonces? ¿Visto como la mierda o me queda bien?- Los nervios de Richie hablaron por él haciéndole reír al final, provocando una pequeña risa también en Eddie.

—Combinas fatal, pero no se como te lo haces que estas guapo igual.- Eddie tardó un total de solo dos segundos en darse cuenta de la palabra que había utilizado, abriendo sus ojos de par en par sintiendo de nuevo ese calor en sus mejillas.- ¡Pero vistes como la mierda igual! ¡Tus camisas son horteras!

Richie miraba impresionado a Eddie, rojo hasta las orejas, sin que su cerebro acabase de procesar del todo lo que le acababa de llamar, pues cuanto más lo procesaba, más roja se ponía su cara, y sabiendo lo poco que quedaba para llegar al instituto, no quería que los demás le viesen así.

—Seguro que compartes armario con tu madre, no espero que sepas apreciar un buen estilo de ropa.- Se hizo el digno, aunque por dentro sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a morir.

—¡Ya no comparto el armario con ella! ¡Y además mi madre tiene ropa muy bonita!- Richie no pudo evitar echarse a reír ante aquella afirmación, mirando de nuevo hacia Eddie.

—Lo se y la que sólo me enseña a mi es aún más bonita.- Le guiñó un ojo a su amigo, el cual solo puso los ojos en blanco, gruñendo.

—¿Ya estás haciendo que Eddie quiera mandarte a la mierda Richie?- La voz de Stan hizo que ambos miraran hacia adelante, estaban en la manzana de delante del instituto, donde les estaban esperando los demás perdedores, bien arreglados con sus trajes.

—¿Ya te han dejado plantado Stan?- Respondió Richie.

—¿Perdona a quien has traído tú al baile?- Sonrió victorioso.

—A Eddie.- Mike se adelantó a la contestación de Richie, haciendo reír al resto, pero logrando que Eddie y Richie se quedasen quietos en el sitio, sonrojados.

—¡N-No seas ridículo Stan! -Richie habló nervioso, poniéndose al lado de este.- Anda, vamos a entrar antes de que vuestras citas se den cuenta de con quienes han venido.- El cuerpo de Richie se movía prácticamente solo, haciendo que avanzase a todo el resto, en un intento de que así, no viesen lo rojas que estaban sus mejillas y poder calmarse.

Eddie acabó quedandose algo más atrás de ellos mientras andaban, mirando a Richie torciendo sus labios, bajando la mirada.

"Esto es estúpido no debería sentirme así... Debería estar feliz por ir al baile."

Eddie sentía un nudo en su garganta, aquellas palabras de Richie le habían dolido "inexplicablemente", por lo que agradecía ir algo atrás de sus amigos, para que así no le viesen. Guardó sus manos en los bolsillos, palpando su inhalador que llevaba por si acaso en un bolsillo, y notando como en su otro bolsillo, su madre había puesto unos guantes de látex, para que cuando bailase con alguien no le tuviese que tocar directamente, no iba a usarlos, pero tendría que decir que si o acabaría por ganarse una buena.

—Eddie.- Escuchó la voz de Bill a su lado, subiendo la mirada.- ¿E-Estas bien?

—Claro que lo estoy Bill.- Mintió.- Solo que nunca he ido a un baile...

—Y-Yo tampoco.- Bill no se había creído aquella excusa barata de Eddie, por lo que pasó su brazo por los hombros del más bajo, tirandole hacía él para animarle.- ¡P-Pero seguro que sera ge-genial! Di-Dicen que el po-ponche que hay está buenísimo

Ante aquel contacto y ver como Bill le intentaba animar, sonrió un poco de nuevo, riendo incluso, Bill era como un hermano para él desde siempre, y le hacía feliz poder seguir sintiéndose así con aún los años. Pero lo que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, es que aquel acercamiento se había ganado una mirada de ira por cierto chico con gafas delante del grupo, y otro chico con el cabello rizado detrás de él. Richie y Stan estaban experimentando por primera vez lo que eran los celos, y no les gustaba cómo se sentía.

Entraron al instituto, acompañando a Eddie para dejar sus cosas en la taquilla, y así poder ir juntos al gimnasio, donde se celebraba el baile. El sitio estaba decorado con luces blancas típicas de las que uno pone en los arboles de Navidad, copos de nieve echos con carton y pintados colgados de las paredes, y algunas guirnaldas cruzando el gimnasio. No era la gran cosa, pero tampoco es que a los asistentes les importase mucho, la mayoría solo iban por poder bailar con la persona que les gustaba o pasar la noche con sus amigos. Los perdedores miraron impresionados todo, sin creerse como estaba ahora su normalmente aburrido gimnasio, aunque la mayoría en lo que más se fijaron era en la banda que estaba tocando sobre el pequeño escenario, y Eddie, en la mesa de comida que había.

—Joder nunca pensé que esta mierda de instituto se currase algo.- Dijo Richie mirando todo.

—Y se supone que este es el flojo, el de graduación será aún mejor.- Ben le habló sonriendo, mirando a su alrededor, ver a parejas tan felices le parecía tierno y le entristecía por igual.

—Más les vale, con la de tias que se quedan embarazadas esa noche al menos que el sitio antes de follar sea bonito.

—Beep beep Richie.- Eddie se había ido unos segundos, pero había llegado justo para oír aquel chiste de mal gusto. Llevaba en cada una de sus manos un vaso de ponche, alargandole uno de ellos a Richie, quien sonriendo lo cogió.

—Gracias Eds~ -Aumentó su sonrisa mirando al más bajo, quién sintió cómo su corazón daba un vuelco.

—De-Deberíamos ponernos a un lado para n-no molestar a los que bailan.

—O podríamos bailar, como idea innovadora.- Contestó Richie, quien sin dejar que nadie más dijese nada, fue a la pista, con aún el vaso en su mano, bailando de forma ridícula al ritmo de la animada música.

—A veces entiendo porque cuando Bowers estaba por aquí se cagaron en la mochila de Richie.- Stan suspiró, riendo al igual que el resto por Richie, quien realmente solo hacía el payaso para hacer reir a sus amigos y gente de alrededor.

—Desde luego es un idiota...- Susurro Eddie, sin poder apartar la mirada de Richie, agrandando cada vez más su sonrisa, al igual que aumentaban los latidos de su corazón.- Un completo idiota.- Río, al ver como Richie aún bailando le miraba, desviando la su vista de golpe, como si así no fuese a verle reír. Odiaba que Richie consiguiera que se sintiese así con una mirada, odiaba no saber porque se sentía así, pero lo que más odiaba, era tener que controlar sus ganas de ir a bailar con Richie, pues su vergüenza y esa vocecilla que dentro suyo decía que aquello estaba mal, no le dejaban ir.

La noche fue avanzando, la mayoría de canciones habían sido animadas y divertidas, para que incluso los que no tuviesen pareja pudiesen bailar. Stan tuvo que irse con su pareja a regañadientes, puesto que hubiese preferido quedarse con sus amigos, y Mike se había ido antes que él con su acompañante a bailar. Ben había ido al baño cuando la banda anunció que iban a hacer una serie de canciones lentas, cosa que hizo que algunas personas sin pareja salieran de la pista, dejando a las acarameladas parejas bailando juntas.

—Vaya, se nos acabó la diversión, ahora nos toca ir a comernos lo que queda de patatas.- Bromeo Richie riendo, viendo como Stan se acercaba a ellos.- ¿Ya se han cansado de ti?

—Solo vengo a presenciar algo que creia imposible.- Todos le miraron confuso, haciéndose a un lado dejando ver como Adila, la pareja de Stan, se acercaba al grupo de chicos junto a una chica con el cabello negro, largo y liso, claramente nerviosa, poniéndose delante de Richie, sonriéndole con las mejillas rojas.

—¿B-Bailas conmigo? -Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Las mejillas de Richie enrojecieron al instante, mirando a esa chica sin creerselo. Solía hacer chistes de lo mucho que ligaba, pero nunca lo había hecho, si quiera había dado su primer beso, y en gran parte, porque llevaba años enamorado de una sola persona. Aquella proposición le tomó por sorpresa, a él, y al resto, quien miraban la escena con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin ser capaces de decir nada.

—Y-Yo...- Tragó saliva, sin saber cómo rechazar aquello.- ¡C-CLARO! -Así no, desde luego, pero Richie se había puesto demasiado nervioso, y en aquel momento solo quería salir de ahí.- Pero esta no, que ya han empezado a tocar y-y tengo que ir al baño, la siguiente mejor.- Aumentó su sonrisa, haciendo un "finger guns" con sus manos y guiñando un ojo, haciendo reír a esa chica quien asintió.- ¡E-Espera aquí ahora vuelvo! -Sin ser capaz de pensar nada más, salió corriendo directo al baño.

Eddie observó callado la situación, sintiendo como aquel nudo en la garganta que había sufrido antes de entrar al baile volvía, y se extendía hasta inundar todo su pecho, haciendo una presión en este que le hizo meter su mano en el bolsillo, agarrando el inhalador puesto que en breves iba a necesitarlo.

—V-Voy a ir al patio de atrás.- Sin decir nada más ni dar explicaciones salió corriendo hacía el patio trasero, sabía que no habría gente ahí, puesto que solo era un solar no muy grande vacío y vallado, y los que querían "salir del baile" necesitaban sitios para esconderse, y ahí no lo iban a encontrar. Eddie se sentó en las escaleras que conectaban la puerta con el patio, sacando su inhalador para usarlo, intentando que así, esa horrible sensación desapareciera. Aunque contra los celos no iba a funcionar demasiado bien aquella medicina.

Por otro lado, Richie había llegado al baño, buscando en su americana el paquete de tabaco que llevaba escondido durante el camino, sacandose uno y poniendoselo en la boca, cuando por fin llegaba al baño para encenderlo (puesto que el detector de humos estaba roto ahí) se encontró a Ben saliendo, chocando con él.

—¿Richie? ¿Qué haces fumando aquí? Puedes meterte en un buen lío.- Dijo preocupado, quitándole el cigarro de sus labios, haciendo que Richie se quejase.

—Dejame, quiero fumar...- Murmuró volviendo a coger el cigarrillo, entrando al baño por fin, cosa que hizo que Ben le siguiese de nuevo a dentro.

—¿Que a pasado?- Richie desvío la mirada, sabía que Ben no iba a burlarse de él por contar aquello, y en aquel momento, solo quería sentir que no era raro sentirse así.

—Una chica... Quería bailar conmigo...

—¿Pero eso es lo que querías no? -Ben sonrió un poco.

—Si... Bueno... No.- Suspiró con fuerza, guardando el cigarrillo en su bolsillo.- Yo... Quiero bailar pero... No con ella joder... Ya hay alguien con quien quiero bailar...

—¿Porque no se lo pides? ¡Seguro que ella querrá bailar también contigo Richie!- Richie apretó un poco sus puños, sin ser capaz de mirar a Ben.

—Porque siento... Que si se lo pido me voy a morir.- Habló totalmente sincero, sorprendiendo a Ben, hacía mucho que no veía tan serio a Richie.- ¿Tu querias... Bailar con alguien?

—Si...- Aquella sonrisa de tornó algo triste, bajando su mirada.- Pero ella... No a venido.

—Si estuviese aquí... ¿Se lo pedirías?

—Si ella estuviese aquí...- Solo de pensar en Bev aumentó su sonrisa.- Aunque seguro que estaría muy nervioso... No perdería la oportunidad de aunque sea un baile con ella.-Ben subió los ojos hacia Richie, quien estaba mirando sus propios pies, moviendo estos levemente.- ¿Porque no le pides bailar? ¿Que tienes que perder si te dice que no?- Richie tragó saliva.

—Tengo... Muchísimo que perder.- Confesó apretando sus labios, cerrando sus puños con algo de fuerza por los nervios. Si Eddie se negaba a bailar con él, si Eddie se asqueaba ante la propuesta podría perder a todos sus amigos, podría perder a las personas que quería como una familia. Tenía demasiado que perder.- Voy... Voy a salir a fumar, nos vemos Ben.

Sin darle opción al contrario a responder, Richie salió del baño, directo de nuevo hacia el gimnasio para salir por ahí, pero al ver todos sus amigos ahí menos Eddie, sintió una opresión en su pecho, como si acabase de tener el presentimiento de que algo iba muy mal. Se acercó corriendo a Bill, quien le dijo que Eddie había salido al patio trasero para tomar el aire, y sin casi dejar a Bill acabar la frase, dio media vuelta y corrió hacia fuera. Al salir se encontró a Eddie sentado en los escalones de delante de la puerta, con su inhalador en la mano, y la mirada fija en este. Aun sus nervios intentó hacerse el duro, como si en aquel momento no estuviese preocupado por que le ocurría, ni por querer pedirle un baile y no atreverse.

—Es guapa tu pareja.- Al hablar Eddie se giro, viendo como con un movimiento de cabeza Richie señalaba a su inhalador, sacando con sus manos un cigarro y su mechero.

—Bueno, es más guapa que las tuyas.- Contestó Eddie en el mismo tono, haciendo reír a Richie quien se sentaba a su lado, encendiéndose el cigarrillo.- No fumes cerca mio, soy asmático imbécil.- En respuesta a eso Richie le tiró el humo en la cara, haciendo que Eddie tosiese con fuerza.- ¡QUE TE DEN JODER!

—A sido tu cara quien se a puesto entre mi humo y el aire, yo no tengo la culpa.- Dijo Richie como excusa, ganándose un gruñido por parte de Eds.- ¿Que haces aquí tan solo?

—Nada... Solo me agobiaba la gente de ahí dentro.- Mintió Eddie, mirando de reojo a Richie.- ¿Y tu? Esa chica tiene que estar esperándote dentro...- Al decir aquello frunció su ceño sin darse cuenta, apartando la mirada, no le gustaba sentir aquellos celos al pensar en esa chica. Richie notó esas expresiones y respuestas en Eddie, pero las interpretó de la forma más errada posible.

—¿Querías bailar con esa chica?- La voz de Richie tembló al principio, acabando por toser para que el otro no lo notase. Eddie se giró por completo ante aquella pregunta tan estúpida, haciéndole una mueca casi de asco a Richie.

—¡No! ¡Ni si quiera se como se llama!- Gruñó, suspirando después, volviendo a perder la mirada en su inhalador, el cual movía en su mano totalmente nervioso.- ¡Quería bailar con- -Eddie calló al instante, su boca se había movido por sí sola al hablar, haciendo que él mismo se sorprendiese y avergonzase de lo que iba a decir.- Con alguien... Solo... Solo quería bailar aunque fuese un baile... No quedarme toda la noche mirando el vaso de ponche.

Ante aquella confesión, Richie vio la oportunidad que necesitaba, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba a medida que se levantaba para ponerse delante de Eddie, sentía como de golpe, aun estar en el frió aire de invierno, empezaba a tener un enorme calor, y a medida que bajaba la mirada a los ojos de Eddie, sus gafas se empezaban a empañarse, haciendo que viera borroso al más bajo. Extendió su temblorosa mano hacia Eddie, quien le miraba confuso, con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas que Richie atribuyó al frío, y hacía que se viese más adorable que nunca.

—Entonces baila conmigo.- Susurro Richie, con una sonrisa que más que segura, era una curva de nervios.- A ninguno nos han sacado a bailar... Así que así al menos bailaremos con alguien...

—¡A ti si que te han sacado a bailar!- Richie se tensó ante esa respuesta, desviando la mirada.

—P-Pero no quiero bailar con alguien que no me se ni su nombre.- Improvisó, dándose la enhorabuena a sí mismo por lo bien que había sonado esa excusa.

Eddie se quedó callado unos pocos segundos mientras miraba la mano de Richie. Tenía miedo de coger esa mano, miedo porque lo estaba deseando con todas sus fuerzas, miedo de que si bailaban juntos, le gustase más de lo que debería. Sentía un miedo atroz de lo mucho que le gustaba Richie y todo lo que eso significaba. Pero no era tonto, en aquel sitio no había nadie, aunque fuese de forma suave oían la música que provenía del gimnasio, y el chico que de una forma u otra le había vuelto loco durante años, le estaba pidiendo bailar. Sin poder mirar de forma directa a Richie, extendió su mano hacia la de Richie, al notar la calidez del contrario sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Se levantó del todo, acercándose al cuerpo ajeno hasta solo dejar unos pocos centímetros de espacio entre ambos.

—¿C-Cómo bailan dos tíos?- Preguntó Eddie, aún sin ser capaz de mirar al más alto.

—P-Pues...- La voz de ambos temblaba.- Cogeme por el hombro y yo dirijo...

—¡¿Porque tienes que dirigir tu?!- Eddie miró de golpe a Richie, enfadado.

—Por lógica, tu eres más bajito así que...

—¡Tu lógica es una mierda!- Alzó la voz, viendo como a Richie se le escapaba una pequeña risa. Volviendo a gruñir, Eddie puso su mano libre en el hombro de Richie, volviendo a apartar su mirada con vergüenza.- Q-Que conste que si cedo es sólo porque ya va a empezar otra canción y no tengo tiempo de discutir contigo...

—Y porque sabes que mi lógica es buena.- Le picó Richie, ganándose otro bufido.

Tal como había dicho Eddie, otra canción empezó a sonar, una vieja melodía romántica de Elvis Presley. Richie posó su mano sobre la cintura ajena, extendiendo bien la otra para empezar a bailar con el otro tal como les habían enseñado en clase, de una forma casi estática. Ambos chicos sentían el corazón latir tan fuerte que les hacía sufrir por si el otro iba o no a escucharles, Eddie se movía nervioso, pisando sin querer a Richie, quien se sentía tan en el cielo que siquiera se quejó.

"Se me está... Cansando el brazo de bailar así..."

Pensó Eddie totalmente rojo, y con la mano que posaba sobre el hombro de Richie moviéndose de forma lenta hasta su nuca. No era capaz de mirar a Richie mientras hacía aquello, no quería ver su posible expresión de asco mientras movía su otra mano también a su nuca, entrelazando ambas por detrás de Richie para así acercarse en un contacto más íntimo. Richie se quedó unos segundos paralizado ante aquello, por sin poder evitarlo una dulce sonrisa se posó en sus labios, llevando lentamente su otra mano también a la cintura de Eddie, tirandole algo más hacia su cuerpo. Siguieron bailando así mientras la canción seguía, ninguno de los dos era capaz de mirar al otro por los nervios, sentían que si veían a los ojos del otro iban a explotar o algo peor. Hasta que por la pura felicidad y nervios que sentía Richie, una pequeña risa salió de él, aferrándose al esmoquin de Eddie, quien instintivamente subió la mirada hacía el contrario, viendo aquella sonrisa acompañada de sus mejillas rojas como nunca.

"Mierda... Quiero estar... Asi siempre joder... No debería sentirme así..."

Se dijo a sí mismo Eddie, ya sin ser capaz de dejar de mirar al contrario. Richie sintió como Eddie le miraba, por lo que bajó la mirada, encontrándose con la expresión de confusión más dulce que jamás había visto. Eddie tenía todo el rostro enrojecido, incluyendo la punta de su nariz, cosa que hizo que la sonrisa de Richie aumentase enternecido, y por lo cual al ver esa expresión, Eddie se pusiese aún más rojo. Y entonces ese "algo peor" que ambos temían que pasase, ocurrió.

"Quiero besarle."

Pensaron a la vez. La canción había acabado hacía un buen rato, pero estaban tan absortos en aquellas miradas, que ninguno de los dos se había percatado. Richie bajó un poco su rostro, haciendo que quedase más cerca del de Eddie, quien notando como cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba, se puso algo de puntillas, quedando a pocos milímetros de los labios de su "amigo".

—¡Richie, Eddie Bill os- -Ben abrió la puerta del patio donde se encontraban ambos enamorados, dándole tiempo a ver tan solo como los dos daban un bote hacia atrás, separándose al instante.

Y al ver aquello, Ben entendió porque Richie tenía tanto que perder si le decían que no.

—¿B-Bill nos?- Preguntó Richie, tragando saliva. Ben salió de su asombro ante eso, decidiendo hacer como si no hubiese visto nada, pues entendió al instante que sus amigos en aquel momento estarían muertos de vergüenza.

—Os estaba buscando, dice que no va a tardar en irse, que no quiere preocupar a sus padres y quiere despedirse de todos.- Siguió con una sonrisa, era su forma de decirles que todo estaba bien. Los dos asintieron, aun nerviosos.

—Este Bill no puede vivir sin nosotros.- Richie habló con su típico tono de voz seguro, como si no sintiese que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento.- Ahora... Ahora vamos... En cuanto acabe el cigarro.- Señaló el cigarrillo que había en las escaleras a medio fumar, a lo que Ben asintió volviendo dentro.

—R-Richie yo...- Pronunció Eddie, poniéndose al lado de su amigo de nuevo, quien notó como cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba.

—Ta-Tampoco quiero tardar mucho en irme.- Dijo con la voz tensa, girandose hacia Eddie.- Y-Ya sabes, mañana es sábado y tengo que ir a los recreativos a entrenar... Y-Y seguro que tu madre estará parada delante del teléfono esperando a que llames para decirle que estamos en mi casa.- Eddie se sorprendió ante aquella respuesta tan rápida, pudiendo sólo asentir.

—Vamos... A despedirnos del resto... Y nos vamos también.- Pronunció Eddie. A la que Richie empezó a andar hacia la puerta, Eds sacó su inhalador para usarlo, sentía que su pecho se estaba cerrando de los propios nervios.

Guardó apresurado el inhalador en cuanto lo usó, haciendo una pequeña carrerita hasta Richie, mirando fijamente la mano del contrario. Eddie tenía la sensación de que necesitaba de nuevo sentir aquel calor de cuando estaban bailando, estaba acostumbrado a tener cerca a Richie, pero nunca le había sentido como hacía unos segundos, nunca había sentido que con solo sentir su calidez, todo iría bien. Era curioso como aún los nervios que había sentido, al estar abrazado a Richie, tenía la sensación de que nada malo podría pasarle. Se había sentido más seguro que nunca con él.

Antes de darse cuenta habían llegado al gimnasio, por lo que tuvo que apartar su propia mano que se iba acercando a la del contrario, para así guardarla en el bolsillo. Se despidieron de Bill, ninguno de los dos confesó que pronto iban a irse también, no les hizo falta hablar entre ellos para saber que los dos querían volver a solas a casa.

A los pocos minutos, ellos también se despidieron del resto, saliendo de ahí con tantas prisas por volver a estar solos, que Eddie ni siquiera recordó que tenía el abrigo y su mochila en la taquilla. Ambos salieron del instituto en silencio, algo incómodo a decir verdad, puesto que ninguno de los dos tenía muy claro que decir después de aquello. Eddie solo podía pensar en qué pasaría si cogía la mano de Richie, y Richie intentaba controlar su estómago para no vomitar por los nervios. El más bajo se acercó un poco más al otro, rozando de forma suave ambos meñiques. Richie dio un pequeño respingo al notarlo por no esperarlo, pero no se apartó, al contrario, acercó algo más su mano a la del otro, entrelazando los meñiques de ambos con el corazón latiendo demasiado rápido.

—S-Sabes, aunque me hayas pisado no bailas mal Kaspbrak.-Al estar varias manzanas alejados del instituto, Richie rompió el hielo metiéndose con Eddie, quien se giró frunciendo el ceño.

—¡S-Si te he pisado es porque tienes los pies demasiado grandes!

—¡No los tengo grandes!- Rió un poco.- Los tengo normales para la altura de alguien de mi edad, lo que pasa es que tu eres un enano y todo va ese tamaño.

—¡NO SOY UN ENANO!- Alzó la voz, parándose en medio de la calle, sin soltar el meñique del otro aun estar "peleándose". No había nadie por esa calle, así que tampoco le preocupaba estar más cerca de lo que debería de Richie.- ¡Solo que aún me falta por dar el estirón! ¡Tu seguro que ya lo has dado todo así que ya verás que seré más alto que tú!

—Lo siento Eds, tendrás que gritar más no te oigo desde aquí arriba.- Río con picardía, agachándose un poco para acercarse al rostro de Eddie, sonriéndole.

—¡ERES-! ¡ERES UN-! -Eddie se puso más nervioso al tenerle tan cerca, sintiendo como sus mejillas volvían a arder. No encontraba el insulto que definía mejor a Richie, y tenerle tan cerca sonriendo de esa forma hacía que solo pudiese mirar de forma rápida e histérica a los labios y a los ojos de Richie.- ¡AH!

Eddie gruñó con fuerza, soltándose del agarre del otro para tan solo subir sus manos al cuello de la camisa rosada de Richie, tirandole con fuerza hacía él para romper aquella distancia que le estaba volviendo loco, besandole de forma dura por la rapidez y la fuerza que usó para juntarles. Richie se quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mirando sus labios unidos sin llegar siquiera a poder corresponder a aquel improvisado beso, puesto que Eddie no tardó en separarse de él con las mejillas más rojas todavía que antes. En aquel momento, por la mente de Eddie solo pasaron dos ideas: Esperar a que Richie dijese algo, o hacer caso a sus impulsos y correr en dirección contraria. Y sus piernas decidieron por él, empezando a correr lo más rápido que podía lejos de Richie.

—¡PERO! -Richie gritó al ver aquello, empezando a ir tras de Eddie, riendo un poco, divertido por su reacción.- ¡ERES ASMÁTICO DEJA DE CORRER!

—¡NO!- Eddie se giró hacia Richie con las mejillas aún rojas, nervioso a más no poder al ver que Richie le estaba alcanzando.- ¡NO HASTA QUE DEJES DE PERSEGUIRME!

—¡SOY MÁS RÁPIDO QUE TU IDIOTA! - Richie río antes de hacer un sprint, cogiendo de la muñeca a Eddie obligando a ambos a parar, con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.- No... No deberías correr después de besar a alguien...

—¡ES CULPA TUYA!- Respondió entre gritos avergonzado, levantando su dedo "acusando" a Richie.- ¡POR QUEDARTE AHÍ QUIETO SIN DECIR NA-!

Eddie fue incapaz de acabar la frase, pués Richie le había callado de golpe besándole, haciendo que el que quedase totalmente paralizado en aquel momento fuese él, dejando su mano quieta en el aire sin siquiera ser consciente de ello. Richie se separó lentamente, viendo como estaba Eddie, sin siquiera hacer esfuerzos en no reírse enternecido. Richie sentía como todo su cuerpo estaba acelerado, y tal como le pasó a Eddie, solo le pasaban dos opciones por su cabeza: Volver a besar a Eddie para que saliese de aquel shock, o echar a correr dirección a su casa como venganza por cómo había huido antes Eddie.

Y era Richie, tenía claro que opción usar, así que dio media vuelta y empezó a correr, oyendo como detrás suyo Eddie dejaba escapar un fuerte "EH" a modo de queja, antes de empezar a correr tras de él.

—¡PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL!- Gritó Eddie entre jadeos por correr.- ¡PA-PARA! ¡NO ME HAGAS CORRER TANTO JODER!

—¡NO HE SIDO YO EL QUE A CORRIDO PRIMERO!- Respondió Richie entre risas, empezando a correr entre la hierba de uno de los jardines, puesto que usaba eso como atajo a su casa siempre.

Eddie frunció el ceño, empezaba a quedarse sin aire, y Richie no paraba de acelerar, así que hizo lo único que le pareció lógico, coger su inhalador y tirarlo a la cabeza de Richie, haciendo diana en esta.

— ¡AU! -Richie paró en seco ante el golpe, girandose indignado hacia su perseguidor.- ¡¿ACABAS DE TIRARME TU INHALA-

No acabó la frase, Eddie no calculó bien la distancia entre ambos, y no pudo frenar, por lo que chocó con el cuerpo del más alto y cayeron ambos al suelo. Al menos, al ser hierba ninguno de los dos se hizo daño, al contrario, Richie solo reía mientras Eddie encima suyo buscaba con su mano el inhalador en el suelo para poder usarlo.

—¡E-Es culpa tuya!- Se quejó.-¡Corres más que yo encima casi no podía respirar por tu culpa!

—Parecías... Un gnomo de jardín enfadado...- Dijo entre risas Richie, con las mejillas rojas mientras llevaba sus manos a la cintura de Eddie, abrazandole con cariño, haciendo que al instante Eddie volviese a sentir esa calidez que solo Richie conseguía que sintiese.

—Eres un imbécil Richie...- Eddie suspiró, acabando por reír también dejándose caer un poco más sobre él.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de pura felicidad, riendo enternecidos por el rostro del otro. No tuvieron ni que pensarlo, ambos se acercaron al contrario con calma, uniendo sus labios en el dulce beso que ambos merecían y ansiaban más que nada. Eddie llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Richie, como si quisiese evitar que se separase por si se arrepentía, aunque Richie no iba a arrepentirse ni loco de aquello.

—Deberíamos... Seguir esto... En tu casa...- Susurro Eddie contra sus labios con una pequeña sonrisa vergonzosa.

—¿No puedo hacerlo un poco más antes de levantarnos?- Richie habló sin pensar, consiguiendo sonrojar más a Eddie.

—¿De verdad quieres darles el espectáculo a tus vecinos idiota?- Richie río por la respuesta, acercándose a besarle de nuevo de forma rápida.

—No quiero darles el espectáculo... Pero si quiero seguir besándote...- Eddie no aguantó más la vergüenza, y acabó por esconder su rostro en el cuello de Richie para que no le viese.

—I-Idiota... E-Entonces sigamos besándonos en tu casa...- Murmuró haciendo que de nuevo riese Richie, estaba tan feliz en aquel momento, que no podía dejar de sonreír.

Richie acabó cediendo, levantándose ambos para ir hacía su casa que por suerte no estaba lejos de ahí. Nada más entrar su madre les recibió con una sonrisa, diciéndole a Richie que había puesto en su cuarto un segundo colchón para que durmiese Eddie. Tras decírselo guío a Eddie hacia el teléfono fijo para que así llamase a su madre y le dijese que todo estaba bien. Richie estuvo junto a Eddie toda la llamada, lanzándole miradas repletas de amor que hacían que Eddie tartamudease un poco por los nervios y tuviese que apartar la mirada. Nunca antes Eddie había cortado tan rápido una llamada de su madre, solo quería subir al cuarto de Richie y seguir lo que habían dejado a medias en la calle.

—Puedes ponerte un pijama mío... Aunque te iran grandes.- Hablo Richie riendo mientras entraban a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de Eddie, quien se quedó muy cerca suyo.

—B-Bien... -Susurro, cogiendo con cuidado la parte baja de la americana de Richie, mirando su mano nervioso, sin saber muy bien cómo pedir que le volviese a besar.

Por suerte para Eddie, no le hizo falta decir nada para que Richie le entendiese, porque Richie necesitaba aquello tanto como él. Subió su mano al mentón de Eddie para subir su rostro, encontrándose los ojos de ambos, haciendo que ese inocente rubor volviese a sus mejillas. Richie se acercó lentamente a los labios de Eddie, dejando un suave roce, sintiendo como con solo aquello dentro suyo todo se aceleraba.

—Que tal si... Nos ponemos el pijama... ¿Y nos tumbamos en mi cama?- Susurró besándole de nuevo.- Pondré la silla en la puerta para que no entre mi madre que es lo que hago siempre...

—Eres un mal hijo.- Susurro Eddie, haciéndole reír.- P-Pero si lo haces de normal... E-Esta bien...

Richie aumentó su sonrisa, su madre no iba a sorprenderse de no poder entrar, cuando quería estar tranquilo ya solía hacerlo, asi que solo puso ahí la silla, y saco un pijama rojo limpio para Eddie, empezando a cambiarse ahí mismo. Eddie se giró al instante avergonzado, ya había visto a Richie desnudo, pero ahora le parecía totalmente diferente. Al contrario de Richie, quien ya vestido al ver que Eddie se había empezado a desnudar, no tardó en mirarle de reojo sonriendo con algo de picardía.

—¡N-No me mires salido!- Se quejó Eddie una vez cambiado, dándose la vuelta con las mangas de pijama pasandole las manos por lo grande que le iba. Richie vio aquello con sus ojos brillando, enternecido con una dulce sonrisa.

—Joder estás adorable...- Susurro sin darse cuenta, haciendo que Eddie se pusiese del color del pijama que llevaba, mirando hacía uno de sus lados mientras andaba hacia la cama de Richie.

—C-Callate y ven pedazo de idiota.- Richie río, lanzándose literalmente a la cama, recibiendo en respuesta un quejido por parte de Eddie.- ¡Joder eres un bruto!

Richie solo río como contestación, pasando sus manos a la espalda de Eddie, había esperado cuatro años o más a poder besarle, y ahora que podía, iba a aprovecharlo al máximo. Eddie tampoco se quejó ante aquello, por el contrario se acurrucó al lado de Richie, posando sus manos sobre su pecho acariciando este por encima del pijama a la vez que acercaba sus labios a los del otro, besándole sin perder más tiempo.

—Podemos... No dormir... ¿Y pasarnos la noche así?- Preguntó Richie entre besos, sonriendo mientras aumentaba su sonrisa.

—Si no dormimos... Mañana estaremos agotados.- Eddie contestó con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de cada uno de sus besos notando un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo.

—Valdrá la pena estar agotado si puedo pasarme así toda la noche.- Susurro con una sonrisa, riendo un poco, subiendo a besar el puente de la nariz de Eddie.- No sabes... El tiempo que llevo queriendo... Estar así contigo Eds...

—No me llames Eds...- Susurro con las mejillas rojas, abriendo sus ojos, mirandole agarrandose con algo de fuerza a su camiseta.- Y-Yo... También... Es decir eres... Un imbécil...

—¿Gracias?- Rió

—Un imbécil que... Me gusta... Nunca me ha gustado tanto alguien joder...- Eddie estaba confesándose por primera vez en su vida, y sentía como en cualquier momento podría explotarle el corazón, escondiendo su nariz entre el cuello y el hombro de Richie.- Te odio por gustarme tanto...

—Dios Eddie como no dejes de ser tan adorable vas a acabar matándome.- Pronunció sin más, riendo con las mejillas rojas hasta las orejas, abrazando con fuerza a Eddie escondiéndose entre sus cabellos.- Me gustas... Mucho Eddie... Me gustas tanto que me daba demasiado miedo perderte si te lo decía...- Confesó sonriendo avergonzado, haciendo que Eddie sacase la cabeza de su escondite para mirarle.- Qui-Quiero... Salir contigo Eds... E-Es decir joder... No se me ocurre mejor forma de pasar... Todos los viernes por la noche... Que besandote así...- Eddie ante la proposición se quedó de nuevo en shock, con las mejillas más rojas si era posible. Aquello le asustaba, pues sabía lo que opinaba su madre sobre la homosexualidad, y sabía que no iba a aceptar aquello... Pero Richie... Richie le gustaba, estaba enamorado de él desde hacía años sin saberlo, y quería besarle todos los días aun si fuese escondiéndose por los rincones del instituto.

—Ta-También quiero... Salir contigo... I-Idiota... -Pronunció al borde de necesitar su inhalador otra vez.

Richie al oír aquello aumentó su sonrisa más feliz que nunca, incluso riendo de felicidad mientras abrazaba con más fuerza la cintura del contrario. En aquel momento era la persona más feliz del mundo, y eso era gracias a Eddie, así que iba a agradecerle de la mejor forma que se le ocurrió, besando cada rincón de su rostro con rapidez totalmente feliz. A Eddie eso le tomó por sorpresa, quedandose sonrojado cerrando levemente sus ojos, a su parecer Richie era como un cachorro al que acaban de adoptar y para agradecer lamía la cara de todo el que pudiese. No pudo evitar reír por su propio pensamiento, dejando que Richie le besase cogiendose a él con fuerza.

"Joder estoy en el cielo."

Pensó Eddie mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior por dentro para retener la sonrisa. Richie juntó su frente con la del otro cuando dejo de besarle así mirandole con sus ojos repletos de amor, sonriendo tanto como podía.

—Gracias por enamorarte de mi Eddie...- Susurro contra sus labios, besándolo con suavidad.

—E-Eso debería decirlo yo idiota...- Dijo Eddie en respuesta, mirandole con los ojos brillando y una sonrisa tímida, besando de nuevo a su ahora novio. Aquella iba a ser una larga noche para ambos, y ninguno de los dos tenía quejas por ello.


End file.
